


A World For Two

by ryekamasaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: The first time that Ryuu sees him - standing calm in the bustle of the busy classroom, a camera slung over his shoulder, talking to someone else with a soft smile - Ryuu knows that this is someone he has to meet. He feels that distinct pull in his chest, a heavy, warm feeling that he’s never felt before, but he knows what it is. It’s obvious, easy to piece it together with all the stories and movies about how you’re supposed to feel when you meet the person you’re destined for.Their eyes meet and the feeling gets stronger, and Ryuu watches as those gorgeous brown eyes widen a little. He pauses in whatever it is he’s saying before he goes back to his conversation, though he doesn’t quite turn away. Ryuu takes a step forward, completely intent on introducing himself, ready to start down the path of getting to know his soulmate.





	A World For Two

**Author's Note:**

> My (very late posting of) my EnnoTana Snapshots zine fic! I hope you all enjoy~!

**1a**  
  
The first time that Ryuu sees him - standing calm in the bustle of the busy classroom, a camera slung over his shoulder, talking to someone else with a soft smile - Ryuu knows that this is someone he has to meet. He feels that distinct pull in his chest, a heavy, warm feeling that he’s never felt before, but he knows what it is. It’s obvious, easy to piece it together with all the stories and movies about how you’re supposed to feel when you meet the person you’re destined for.  
  
Their eyes meet and the feeling gets stronger, and Ryuu watches as those gorgeous brown eyes widen a little. He pauses in whatever it is he’s saying before he goes back to his conversation, though he doesn’t quite turn away. Ryuu takes a step forward, completely intent on introducing himself, ready to start down the path of getting to know his soulmate. He only manages that one step though, when Saeko tugs on his collar, pulling him back.  
  
“Sorry I’m late. C’mon little brother.” She shoves a bag of practice equipment in his arms and leads him out of the room without another word, already halfway to the car, on the way to yet another errand.  
  
**1b**  
  
Chikara isn’t sure what exactly makes him look around the art center while his new photography partner is chattering away about their very first project, but he does. It only takes a few seconds after he’s lifted his gaze away for his eyes to meet someone else’s across the room, someone he recognizes immediately though they’ve never met. There’s a tug in his chest, fierce and strong, the kind his mother sometimes talks about with a sad sort of fondness when she mentions his late father. It’s the pull of destiny, she’d always said, fate working its magic.  
  
He loses his train of thought briefly as the feeling swells, pausing mid-sentence, and looks back down to his partner to end the conversation properly. “I’m sorry, please excuse me a moment, I’ll be right back.”  
  
The bit of time it takes, though, proves to be a little too long, because when he looks back up it’s to see the other being pulled away by a short blonde girl, her bag shoved unceremoniously into his hold. They disappear from view quickly, and Chikara crosses the room, but it’s no use. By the time he’s at the door they’re both climbing into a car, and he knows that he’s lost his chance.  
  
**2a**  
  
The next time that Ryuu sees him, he finds out that his name is Ennoshita Chikara, and Noya spends at least fifteen overly excited minutes waxing poetic about how cool he is. Everything Ryuu hears makes him more determined for them to meet, to get to know each other personally. Apparently their friend groups overlap, as Ryuu learns at the party, but still he doesn’t catch a glimpse of him until the night is well underway, and then it’s only that single glimpse before he’s pulled off to another room for some sort of game.  
  
They pass each other a few times, and then, finally, they end up in the same place, only a handful of feet and a group of people separating them. Their eyes meet again, and Ryuu’s heart pounds in his chest, like he’d been running half his life to get here. They both step forward, their movements mirrored, the pounding in Ryuu’s heart getting louder with each one, until they’re close enough to reach out and grasp hands.  
  
That’s when Noya reappears next to him, looking worse for the wear, and someone else that Ryuu vaguely recognizes clings to Ennoshita and pulls him back the way he’d come from. He lifts a hand, just about to call out, when Noya whines, loud, and leans his head against Ryuu’s arm. There’s nothing to do but get him home in this state, and Ryuu looks disappointedly at where they’d been so, so close before leading Noya out.  
  
**2b**  
  
Chikara doesn’t particularly want to be at this party, and he lets out one last sigh as Terushima drags him through the front door. He knows that Terushima’s going to disappear, not to be found again until the end of the night, but it’s something that Chikara is used to, so at least it isn’t a surprise. Luckily the music isn’t too loud, and it’s not really hard to find someone to strike up a conversation with to pass the time. Terushima has just disappeared into the kitchen when Chikara turns away and sees someone familiar, but it’s just a glance before he’s gone again, into another room.  
  
Akaashi notices the pause in his sentence and looks over quickly enough to see what has Chikara distracted. He hums, and then Chikara has a name to put to his soulmate, one he’s heard before. Tanaka Ryuunosuke is someone that Chikara has heard about from his other friends through wild tales, and despite the chaos that seems to follow him, it feels good to know that they already have some things in common - and the chaos is, admittedly, intriguing in its own way.  
  
The glimpses happen a few more times, the warmth in his chest rising each time they pass each other, until they’re finally in the same room again, and the warmth is more of a molten burning as they gaze at each other. He takes a step forward and watches Tanaka do the same, until they’re close enough that if they reach out they could link hands, and he almost does. That’s the moment that Terushima chooses as the perfect time to show up at his side, eyes wide as he clings to Chikara’s arm and babbles something about a soulmate in panic as he pulls him away again. Chikara throws one last look to where they’d been so close before following obediently.  
  
**3a**  
  
When Ryuu arrives at the park and sees Ennoshita in the cluster of people gathered on the opposite court, wearing kneepads and stretching, he’s filled with a determination not only to win, but to finally make this the day that they actually meet. Even though it’s only a neighborhood game, there’s an adrenaline that runs through his veins even stronger than normal, the usual excitement of getting to play enhanced by the feeling of his soulmate right there. The first set goes well, and Ryuu tries not to spend every moment focused on him alone, but he can’t help but admire the way that Ennoshita moves.  
  
The second set is a little more distracting, because Ryuu gets caught up in noticing how Ennoshita really plays, the way even on the court he’s assessing each of the other players and what they can do and using it to their advantage. Ryuu’s team loses that set, just barely, though they’d hung on for a while before being overwhelmed. They take a couple of minutes break, and he focuses on wiping the sweat away, watching Ennoshita across the way out of the corner of his eye until his captain calls them all back over.  
  
Both teams manage to stay even in the third set, and Ryuu wonders what’s going to tip the scales. He gets his answer about halfway through, when a loud ringing from the side of the court has Ennoshita pulling out of the game, letting someone else switch in for him. The spike that Ryuu is going for misses by an inch, and as Ennoshita leaves the court entirely, phone pressed to his ear, the other team takes over, and Ryuu’s chest constricts tightly.  
  
**3b**  
  
The court is already a little busy, at least on his side, when Chikara arrives and settles down to stretch. He gets a little lost in it, concentrating on making sure he’s ready to play well when his chest tightens the tiniest bit, and he looks up to see Tanaka on the other side of the net. He’s laughing at something, his head thrown back, and Chikara can feel his energy flare, the urge to win and be noticeable hard to ignore. His team loses the first set, just by a little, and he resolves to focus more on his own team instead of Tanaka on the other side.  
  
He manages to do that for the most part, though it’s still fairly distracting seeing how intense Tanaka can be up close. Still, between himself and the other players, his team takes the lead, just enough, and after they finally win, Chikara is left sweating and in awe.  It looked like Tanaka had never even considered the fact that his team was losing, even when it was obvious, giving it his everything until the very last point, not giving up at all.  
  
The third set has them both fighting to pull ahead, and Chikara tries his best to keep an eye on both teams in an effort to gain the upper hand. He’s distracted by his phone ringing loudly from the side of the court, and one of the spare players switches in when he goes to answer it. It’s his nephew, needing help with something or other, and Chikara leaves right away, though his chest squeezes painfully as he walks away.  
  
**4a**  
  
Noya has gone on about the cherry blossom viewing for weeks, and as much as Ryuu has tried to wiggle out of it, wanting nothing more than to wallow at home for a while, thinking about missed opportunities, Noya refuses to give up. The day arrives bright and cheerful, the perfect weather, and Ryuu can’t help the tinge of sadness that he could’ve been here with his soulmate, if only they’d managed to meet before now. Unfortunately they haven’t, though Ryuu’s not going to give up. It’s only a matter of time, after all, and he’s nothing if not determined.  
  
Noya and the others arrive, smiles wide, and he shakes off the melancholy as much as he can and follows them down to the park, letting himself be distracted by the world around him. The park is considerably busy, but they find a spot covered in a cute little blanket in a perfect spot under one of the trees, Daichi stood guard over it, his newly found soulmate chattering next to him, their hands linked together. Their group stops at the edge of the blanket, greeting them easily. Daichi asks the time, and Ryuu pulls his phone out to check.  
  
When he lifts his head back up the words die on his lips, because there in front of him, like a vision in the sun, is Ennoshita, blinking in amazement, likely mirroring the look on Ryuu’s own face. There’s a laugh, and then Noya’s hands pushing him forward, and someone behind Ennoshita doing the same thing, until they’re close enough to touch. Ryuu barely registers the sound of the others leaving, too distracted by his heart hammering in his chest, and he wonders if Ennoshita can hear it too.  
  
“Hi.” His voice is barely a whisper, but Ennoshita still responds, a greeting soft on his lips.  
  
Ryuu lifts his hand, holding it up, and when Ennoshita twines their fingers together a spark runs across his skin, settling into the feeling that he’s finally right where he belongs.  
  
**4b**  
  
Akaashi suggests a cherry blossom viewing as a way to wind down as a group, and Chikara can’t find any reason to say that it’s not a good idea. He slings a camera over his shoulder, thinking vaguely of capturing the scenery, so that maybe by the time he actually meets his soulmate, he can share the pictures with him, even if they can’t actually be together on the day. He knows they’ll meet eventually, that he’ll do anything it takes to do so.  
  
Akaashi and the rest arrive on time, the weather gorgeous around them, sun shining and bright. It’ll make the photos nicer, which is a plus, so he walks with one hand on the camera, letting himself shoot anything that catches his attention along the way. He lets Akaashi lead him around, content in the knowledge that he won’t let him run into anything, and when they stop it’s at a little blanket spread on the ground under a perfect tree, stood over by Terushima and his new soulmate.  
  
He lifts his gaze from his camera to say hello when his throat forgets how to make words at all, because standing an arm’s length away, blossom petals scattered on his shoulders, is Tanaka, his face covered in awe. Behind him, Akaashi snorts in amusement and pushes him forward, the same time one of Tanaka’s friends does the same, until they’re only a few inches away from each other. There’s giggling as the others try to sneak away, but Chikara doesn’t pay them any mind as Tanaka whispers a hello.  
  
“Hey.” His own voice is feather light, barely hanging in the air between them.  
  
Chikara watches a little dumbly as Tanaka lifts his hand, but when he twines their fingers on instinct, pressing their palms together, electricity shoots through his body, sinking into the feeling that he’s finally right where he belongs.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
